En una noche
by ELEV-CHAN
Summary: ¿Qué voy a hacer?, ¿Cómo voy a ocultar éste olor?, si él lo llega a descubrir no solo me matará ay mí, si no también a él, ¿Cómo pude permitir que esto pasara?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Después de la batalla final contra Naraku y de haber salido vencedores, la Shikon no Tama se perdió para siempre, y en ese mismo instante me dejó en la era Sensación de vida sin poder volver a mi era ni volver a ver a la familia, ahora soy la Miko de la aldea y vivo en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede con Inuyasha, Shippo y Rin.

En cuanto a mi relación con Inuyasha, al final decidimos quedar como amigos, bueno, más que amigos es como si fuéramos hermanos.

Inuyasha comenzó a trabajar ayudando a los aldeanos con los trabajos más pesados, además de la carga de los youkais que se acercan a la aldea o representan un gran peligro, pero en cambio yo al volverme la mamá de la aldea me encargo de curar las heridas y enfermedades de los aldeanos, purificar los demonios y otras tantas cosas más.

Sango y Miroku se casaron y viven en su propia cabaña, ellos viajaron a otras aldeas para exterminar o '' exorcizar '' los demonios de esa aldeas, pero Sango y Miró se quedaron en la aldea.

Shippo se volvió mi hijo adoptivo y él junto con Rin (y la anciana Kaede) me ayuda a buscar las plantas necesarias para algunos remedios.

Jaken y Sesshomaru vienen de vez en cuando a la pequeña Rin, y junto con ellos traen kimonos y algún otro accesorio para la misma, y hay ocasiones en las que las frutas, verduras y carnes.

Pero desde que empecé a venir, me he empezado a aflorar en mí un sentimiento que conozco muy bien, y no puedo evitar ese calor que se instala en mis mejillas cuando lo veo, ni los nervios que siento (pero no demuestro) cuando se dirige a mi. Ya no puedo dar marcha atrás, me he enamorado de Sesshomaru, pero sé que él nunca se encontró en mí.

* * *

 **Lo siento a quien vio aquel punto, es la primera ves que hago esto, y bueno, no sé ni lo que hice, ni lo que hago aún, pero, espero les guste, aunque en un principio no se vea interesante si todo sale como lo pienso, sé que les gustara.**


	2. 2

**Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Buscar plantas es un poco difícil, la mayoría son iguales con unas diferencias tan poco nítidas que no se está muy seguro si es la que necesitas u otra demasiado similar, no sé como logra la anciana Kaede conseguir todas las plantas que necesita con cantidad suficiente para que sobren antes del almuerzo.

Seguiría con mis pensamientos internos de admiración hacia la anciana Kaede y su forma sorprendente de terminar todo a tiempo para antes del almuerzo o la cena si no hubiese sido por unos pasos suaves, casi inexistentes pero veloces, y solo hay una persona en este mundo con ese caminar elegante.

\- Humana - Y no me equivocaba, el único ser viviente que pone mis nervios a flor de piel está aquí.

\- ¿Que necesitas Sesshomaru? - Pregunto como si su mera existencia no causara estragos en mi interior.

\- ¿Dónde está Rin? - Preguntó.

\- Mmmmm ha de estar jugando con Shippo en las plantas de ajo - Dije con calma mientras lo veía marcharse, ya sabía que no me agradecería por la ayuda, pero pudo hacer un intento.

Las plantas de ajo son las mas interesantes y curiosas que hay, y no me refiero al ajo, ese es un pimiento (olor, o como le digan), las plantas de ajo tienen un olor tan fuerte a ajo que nadie, ni los youkais es capaz de identificar ningún otro olor, pero no solo eso, con ellas también puedes esconder tu presencia de cualquier ser vivo, sin importar que tan poderoso sea, aun me cuestiono por qué no utilizamos esta planta contra Naraku.

Estaba preparando una sopa junto con Sango y la anciana Kaede, desde que Sango quedo embarazada viene mas a menudo a visitarnos y ayudarnos con las cosas que no representan ningún riesgo para el bebé.

Llegaron Miroku e Inuyasha junto con Shippo, la que aun no llega es Rin, pero como es ella no me preocupo, de seguro no ha dejado ir a Sesshomaru con sus miles de preguntas o dado el caso, que son contandas las ocasiones, lo que Sesshomaru le tiene por decir es algo muy importante.

Terminado de comer los ''hombres'' de nuestro pequeño grupo se fueron a trabajar, ya sea ayudando a los aldeanos o matando demonios, no sé como lo logran, pero los aldeanos siempre les dan un montón de regalos y demás cosas por matar a los demonios que se acercan, en varias ocasiones no matan ni a uno (como lo será hoy) y aun así les ofrecen de todo.

Pero bueno, mientras, nosotras empezamos con un trabajo nuevo que inventamos Sango y yo, claro, supuestamente en el futuro este invento ya existe, pero aquí no, por lo que nosotras sacamos provecho y ''creamos'' la ropa interior tanto para hombres como para mujeres, es un buen negocio en esta época y nos ayuda mucho en los gastos de la tela, la comida, la ropa y muchas otras cosas.

Al principio fue difícil que comprarán, pero después a las mujeres les llamo la atención y cuando compraron uno para ''probar'' les encanto, y desde hay nuestro negocio fue a mejor, incluso abrimos una tienda para vender. Si este negocio sigue creciendo, podríamos llegar a vender no solo en la aldea, si no de exportar a otras aldeas, incluso a señores feudales...

\- KAGOME - Interrumpe mis pensamientos Sango.

\- Ay, ¿Que pasa Sango?, ¿Por qué me gritas? - Digo mientras cubro mis orejas como si eso lograra calmar mi dolor.

\- Pasa que te vengo llamando desde hace tiempo y no me contestas - Me dice con furia, juro que la vena le resaltaba en la frente y en sus ojos veo las llamas del infierno arder.

\- Lo siento Sango estaba pensando en lo mucho que podríamos lograr con este negocio - Explico - ¿Qué me querías decir? - termino por decir.

\- Hmph, bueno, lo que te estaba diciendo era que estas acomodando mal esa ropa - Indica sin siquiera mirarme.

Y tenía razón, la ropa que supuestamente estaba ordenando no era mas que un montón de bolas de ropa hechas en un puño.

\- Tienes razón Sango, lo siento - Digo mientras vuelvo acomodar todo otra vez.

\- Y dime, ¿Qué ha pasado con Sesshomaru? - Empieza una nueva conversación Sango.

 _Sesshomaru..._

\- Nada, ¿Qué va a suceder?, soy una humana, el odia a todos los humanos, a todos menos Rin - Suspiro.

\- Deberías de olvidarlo, tu misma lo has dicho, es un imposible Kagome, él no te va hacer feliz.

\- Ya lo sé Sango, pero en el corazón nadie manda, no sé por qué siempre me enamoro de los imposibles - Admito mientras bajo la mirada.

\- Ya Kagome, no estés triste, ya verás que pronto encontraras la felicidad, el mundo tiene grandes cosas para ti - Sonríe

\- Tienes razón Sango - Devuelvo la sonrisa.

Después de esa pequeña pero emotiva conversación con Sango, seguimos nuestro trabajo, doblando, ordenando ropa y de vez en cuando atendiendo a las personas que quieren comprar.

Ya era un poco tarde cuando Sango se fue y unos pocos segundos después apareció la ya no tan pequeña Rin, bueno, en el tamaño no era tanta la diferencia, pero se notaba que estaba creciendo, ya su antes plano pecho cambió, y aunque no muy grandes, porque aun es muy pequeña, se sabe que los tiene, incluso hace quince dias tuvo su primer ciclo menstrual, la pobre se asusto tanto que dure como una hora para que entendiera que es completamente normal.

Puedo asegurar por su rostro que lo que dijo Sesshomaru no le gusto o no sabe como sentirse al respecto.

\- ¿Qué pasa pequeña Rin?.

\- El amo Sesshomaru se va a casar - Dijo mientras se tira a mis brazos y esconde su rostro en mi regazo.

\- ¿Eh? - Es lo único que sale de mi boca.

Como es posible que Sesshomaru piense en casarse, es Sesshomaru por Dios, el frío e indiferente Sesshomaru, el que no tiene sentimientos por nadie, no de amor al menos, el que odia a todos los seres vivos y más a los débiles.

 _Sí, los débiles, como los humanos, como yo..._

Mas que un impacto fue como si un puñal hubiese traspasado mi corazón, y no pude evitar el que mis lagrimas salieran.

\- Sesshomaru, él, ¿Aún se encuentra aquí?.

 _Por favor que esté..._

\- Sí, dijo que recogiera mis pertenencias.

\- Rin, ¿Podrías esperar a que yo hable con él? - Pregunto limpiando mis lagrimas.

\- Esta bien señorita Kagome, pero ¿Se encuentra usted bien? - Creo que debería dejar de llorar, voy a preocupar a todos, suerte nadie se encuentra en la cabaña, no quiero tener que dar explicaciones.

\- Sí Rin, no te preocupes

Salgo de la cabaña camino al bosque, si lo que Rin dijo es cierto él ha de estar en la cascada, es en el único lugar donde se queda cada vez que viene. Y no estaba equivocada, ahí estaba él, con los ojos viendo al atardecer, sentado con una pierna doblada y otra estirada, mientras apoyaba su brazo en la pierna doblada.

\- Sesshomaru... - Suspiro.

\- ... -

\- ¿Te... tú te... vas a... casar? - Me cuesta hablar, siento que me falta el aire, pero necesito escucharlo, necesito oir de su boca esas palabras.

 _Por favor di que no, que es mentira..._

\- Eso no es de su incumbencia - Eso es todo, esas palabras son suficientes para saber que si es cierto, fueron suficientes para romper mi corazón.

Mis lágrimas no dejan de salir, no me puedo mover, solo puedo ver su pacífico rostro, como si yo no estuviera, como si mi sola existencia no le afectara.

 _Y no le afecta..._

Mis pensamientos me torturan, pero no puedo quedarme así, sin hacer nada, y no lo voy hacer.

\- Hazme tuya Sesshomaru - Mi voz es seria y mi rostro también, y él lo sabé, sabé que mi petición es sincera.

\- No lo haré humana - Niega, pero no me voy a rendir.

\- Solo será una vez Sesshomaru, solo será esta noche - Insisto.

\- No.

\- Por favor - Ruego, necesito esto, necesito sentir que fue mio, lo necesito a él.

\- No.

\- Sesshomaru, por favor, solo será una noche, me olvidare de todo después, pero por favor Sesshomaru, hazme tuya, solo por hoy, y nunca más tendrás que verme si eso es lo que desea - Termino por decir.

Sesshomaru se levanta y me mira, y no puedo identificar que pasa por su mente.

\- ¿Por que lo haría?, no tengo razón ni motivos para estar contigo.

Lo que dice me rompe aun más el corazón, porque es verdad, el no tiene por qué hacerlo, el desprecia a los humanos, ¿Por qué estaría con uno?, ¿Por qué estaría conmigo?.

\- Lo sé, sé que me desprecia, sé que nada lo ata a mí, sé que soy insignificante para usted, pero aun así, desde el fondo de mí corazón deseo estar con usted, y deseo ser suya, y usted no tiene porque cumplir mi petición, pero aun así, no me puedo ir, no voy a dejar de insistir, y no lo dejaré ir hasta que me de un sí por respuesta - Mi determinación es alta, y mi dedicación irrompible, no lo dejaré ir hasta que me pertenezca, hasta sentir que fui su mujer.

Sesshomaru no aparta sus ojos de mi, sabé que no miento, sabé que no me quedaré sin hacer nada.

\- Ya llegué amo Sesshomaru - escucho la voz de Rin.

No me di cuenta de cuándo llego, no sentí su presencia ni escuché sus pasos, y no fui la única que fue sorprendida, Sesshomaru también, aunque no lo demuestra.

\- Rin - Mi voz se quiebra, con la llegada de Rin mi oportunidad de convencer a Sesshomaru se esfuma.

\- Rin - Ahora es Sesshomaru el que habla, pero lo que dice después me llena de sorpresa - vuelve a la aldea, mañana vendré a recogerte.

\- Si amo Sesshomaru - Rin también parece sorprendida.

\- Rin, dile a los demás que no me esperen despiertos - Digo sin dejar de mirar a Sesshomaru.

Quiero que sepa que no me echaré atrás, no ahora que él me ha dado la oportunidad.

\- Si señorita Kagome - Aceptó Rin.

Sin preguntar nada se retira, lentamente, y su lento caminar me desespera, quiero demasiado a Rin, es como una segunda hija, pero aun así, hoy solo quiero que se vaya, y que lo haga rápido, Sesshomaru puede cambiar de opinión y sé que no hará nada hasta dejar de sentir la presencia y oir los pasos de Rin.

\- ... -

Sesshomaru no dice nada, solo camina en mi dirección.

\- Gracias Sesshomaru - Dije mientras la oscuridad nos rodeaba y las estrellas nos iluminaba.

 **No sabía como escribir este capitulo, pero espero les guste.**

 **Y, si me pudieran decir, ¿Cómo puedo responder los review(?)?**

 **De todos modos, gracias a los que me enviaron esos comentarios, me dieron animos a seguir.**


End file.
